


shiny and new

by grabmyboner



Series: fem!harringrove [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fem Billy Hargrove, Fem Steve Harrington, Fluff, Gay Billy Hargrove, Genderswap, Harringrove, Lesbians, Smut, billie hargrove - Freeform, fem harringrove, im all about turning everything into lesbianism, stevie harrington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: “You look like Madonna,” Stevie divulgences, pulling the hair from her mouth. Billie watches a line of saliva break from the brown lock and hit Stevie’s chin.-Fem Harringrove bc im a thirsty lesbian bitch, come at me i dare you
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: fem!harringrove [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531223
Comments: 18
Kudos: 119
Collections: fem!harringrove





	shiny and new

Stevie watches Billie waltz around her room, a cigarette smoking between two digits, dangerously close to burning everything she touches. She sits at her vanity and slots the smoke between her red lips while she searches through Stevie’s vanity drawer. 

“This is, like, totally bitchin’.” Billie says, pulling out an earring with a rainbow feather dangling from it, her smoke still glowing between her plump lips. 

Stevie pulls the strand of hair she was chewing on out of her mouth, “Uh, t-that was for a fancy dress party.” She mumbles. “I was a hippie.” 

“God, Stevie. Has your hick ass even  _ seen  _ a hippie before?” Billie teases, watching Stevie in the mirror. 

“Well, like, yeah - I guess?” 

“You guess?” Billie pulls the cigarette from her mouth, blowing the smoke into her reflection and stubbing it out on the vanity top. Stevie’s stomach recoils at the action. “My Mom’s a hippie. Well, my Dad called her hippie trash all the time at least.” 

Stevie doesn’t know how to respond to that, so she doesn’t. Instead, she watches Billie take out one of her earrings and replace it with the feather one. She fluffs up her hair and spins around in the chair, “How do I look?” She purrs, hands resting on her knees and lips puckered slightly. 

“Good.” Stevie nods. 

“Just good?” 

Billie stands up, her wife-beater riding up slightly to reveal never-ending golden skin. The red bra she’s wearing is a sore thumb sticking out underneath the white singlet, and that’s what Stevie told her at school this morning to which Billie replied,  _ Uh I know! It matches my lipstick, Princess Stevie.  _

That made Stevie blush, turning the same shade as the lacey lingerie. 

“Just good?” She repeats. 

Sweat sticks to Stevie’s legs where they’re squished underneath her. Why is it so hot in her room? 

“Uh, you look. Nice. Pretty - Uh, T-Tommy H would say you probably looked, like, hot or something.” 

“I don’t care what Tommy H would think. I want to know what  _ you  _ think, princess.” Billie is approaching her like a lion hunting its prey. Calm, collected, slow but calculated. Like she’s worried one misstep may scare Stevie off and leave Billie starving and mouth-watering. 

Her shins hit the mattress as she takes her final step towards Stevie sitting on the bed. Billie towers over her, watching Stevie who is staring up at her with big doe eyes, gnawing at another strand of hair.

“You look like Madonna,” Stevie divulgences, pulling the hair from her mouth. Billie watches a line of saliva break from the brown lock and hit Stevie’s chin. 

Billie’s tongue curls over her teeth and sucking on them while she smirks down at Stevie. She raises a brow, the one with a line cutting through it from a scar Billie says she got from falling off her skateboard when she was fifteen. 

“Madonna.” She hums, “I’m okay with Madonna.” 

Billie lifts a leg and rests her knee on top of the mattress. She leans down, the feather earring brushing her round cheek, and licks at her lips as she bends to eye level with Stevie. 

“Do I make you feel like a virgin? So shiny and new,” Billie taunts, her face inches from Stevie’s, “Although we know that’s not true. You’re anything but an innocent little virgin. Isn’t that right, baby?” 

Stevie squirms slightly at the proximity but nods nevertheless. 

A thumb slides along Stevie’s bottom lip, pulling it open slightly to have her spit gleam in the dim light of the room. 

“Yeah, Stevie. Not innocent at all, letting me fuck you in the locker room after practice. Or how about when we were at the quarry last week, and you rode my thigh like a bitch in heat in the back of my car, hmm?” 

A whimper escapes Stevie’s lips and Billie takes that as an invitation to push her back to lay flat on the bed and put a denim-clad thigh either side of her pale legs. Her skirt has ridden up, giving Billie a glimpse at her blue cotton panties with the little bow on the front. 

Billie grabs at her hands, entwining both of them with her own and holding them above her head against the mattress. 

“What about the time you ask me to eat you out in the change room at JCPenney’s?” Billie purrs, “And of course, anything the princess asks for she gets, so I just had to make you come on my tongue while a bunch of unsuspecting soccer Moms were only a few feet away.” 

Stevie leans up to try touch Billie’s lips with her own, only for Billie to pull back just out of reach. 

“Don’t be a tease.” Stevie whines. 

Billie rolls her hips in response, and well, if the princess asks for something, its Billie’s responsibility to give her anything she wants. 


End file.
